Pink jammies
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jessie Prescott wear pink pajamas and Luke Ross like it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**Pink jammies**

**Jessie is asleep in her bed. She wear her cute pink jammies.**

There's a smile on her face.

Luke sneak into Jessie' bedroom.

He pull down his sweatpants and starts to jerk his dick.

In his opinion, Jessie is very sexy so it doesn't take long for Luke's dick to get hard.

"Now I'm gonna fuck Jessie." says Luke as he pull a hole in Jessie's pink soft pajama pants, slide his dick into her pussy through the hole and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Jessie in her sleep.

"You're so sexy!" moans Luke.

"Oh, yeah! Me is a fuckable Texas slut with an erotic pussy!" moans Jessie.

"Indeed you are, Jessie!" moans Luke.

"Fuck, yeah! Holy shit..." moans Jessie in a sexy porno-voice, still asleep.

"Babe, your pussy is so awesome!" moans Luke.

"Don't stop...it feels so good...!" moans Jessie.

"As you wish!" moans Luke.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Jessie.

"True!" moans Luke.

"This feels so damn nice!" moans Jessie.

"I think so too!" moans Luke.

Luke fuck harder, but this he maybe shouldn't have done because it makes Jessie wake up.

"Oh my shit...! Luke, what are ya doin'...?" says Jessie when she sees Luke and feel his dick in her pussy.

"I'm fucking you, babe." says Luke.

"I never told ya to do that, ya dang pervert boy!" says Jessie in anger.

"Your sleeping self did." says Luke.

"Damn! Pull out that disgusting thing from my pussy at once." says Jessie.

"I will not." says Luke with a smile as he fuck Jessie in the pussy.

"Holy crap! That feels sexy!" moans Jessie, getting horny.

"Yes! You're so fuckable!" moans Luke.

"This is wrong for us, but let's do it anyways! Bang me, take me, drill me, fuck me, do me!" moans Jessie, all sexy and horny.

"I'm glad you love this!" moans Luke.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah!" moans Luke.

"You have a very nice dick!" moans Jessie.

"Thanks, Jessica!" moans Luke.

"No problem, fuck-boy!" moans Jessie.

"Alright, sexy woman!" moans Luke.

"Yes, I am very erotic!" moans Jessie.

"Very true!" moans Luke.

Luke fuck faster.

"For such a young guy ya sure have a big dick and is good at usin' it." says Jessie.

"I'm glad you like what I do, babe." says Luke.

Luke is happy that he get to fuck Jessie.

"Do ya wear a condom?" moans Jessie.

"No, Jessie!" moans Luke.

"Okay!" moans Jessie. "I use pills so ya don't need any condoms!"

"Sexy!" moans Luke.

"Mmm...yeah, Luke!" moans Jessie in a very porno-like voice.

"Awesome!" moans Luke.

"Soooo cozy!" moans Jessie with a cutie smile.

"I agree!" moans Luke.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Luke.

"Keep goin' in me!" moans Jessie.

"Okay!" moans Luke.

"Luke, you're a good fucker!" moans Jessie.

"Thanks, sexy Jessica, my porno-queen!" moans Luke.

"Mmm! Porno-queen is what I am, for sure!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah!" moans Luke.

"Holy shit...soooo damn sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Indeed, it's a lot of fun!" moans Luke.

"Yup!" moans Jessie.

"Jessie, you're a wonderful fuck!" moans Luke.

"Thanks, boy!" moans Jessie.

"My pleasure!" moans Luke.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Jessie.

"Sure, babe!" moans Luke, fucking harder.

"Yes! Sexy..." moans Jessie.

"Shit, yeah..." moans Luke.

"Ya really love my pussy, don't ya?" moans Jessie.

"Your pussy is amazing!" moans Luke.

"Nice that ya think so." says Jessie with a sweet smile.

"You really are awesome." says Luke.

"Okay!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah!" moans Luke.

"Mmm, you last longer than other young boys who tend to cum early!" moans Jessie, happy that Luke can control himself and not cum after only a short time of fucking.

"I've practiced a lot by jerking to porn, Jessica my fuckable woman!" moans Luke.

"Good...more boys your age should try that so they can last a longer!" moans Jessie.

2 hours later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Luke as he cum and release a huge load inside Jessie's wonderful erotic pussy.

"Holy crap, yeah! Cum in me, Luke!" moans Jessie with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"That was a lot of fun." says Luke.

"Indeed. It was very sexy." says Jessie. "You're good at fucking."

"Oh, thanks. You're awesome too, Jessica." says Luke.

"Alright." says Jessie. "Remember, don't tell anyone about this."

"It's our secret." says Luke.

"Yeah." says Jessie.

Luke gives Jessie a kiss on her clit and then leave the room.

"That was very nice." says Jessie and then goes back to sleep.

Jessie sleep with a smile on her face.

When he get back to his own room, Luke wipe his dick clean and then goes to sleep.

The next day.

"Luke, ever since ya fucked me last night, I've had your dick on my mind all the time." whisper Jessie.

"I feel the same about your pussy." whisper Luke.

"That's very nice. Let's go to my room and have sex again." whisper Jessie.

"Awesome." whisper Luke.

"Mrs Ross, I'm gonna teach Luke a few things." says Jessie.

"Good, Jessica." says Christina Ross.

Luke smile.

It is a surprise to Christina to see Luke happy about being taught something.

Once they are in Jessie's bedroom, Luke and Jessie takes off their pants.

Luke wear no boxers and Jessie wear no panties.

"Let me help you get some stiffness in your dick." says Jessie as she goes down on her knees and starts to give Luke a soft blowjob.

"I like that..." moans Luke.

"That's nice." says Jessie with a sexy smile.

"Sexy!" moans Luke.

"Good." whisper Jessie, all sexy.

5 minutes later.

Jessie lean back against a pile of pillows on her bed.

Luke slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes! Do me, Luke!" moans Jessie with a sexy smile.

"Your pussy feel so nice!" moans Luke.

"Thanks!" moans Jessie.

"Anytime, babe!" moans Luke.

"Sweet...and sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Yeah!" moans Luke.

"You do really know how I want it...holy shit, so damn amazing!" moans Jessie in a sexy porno-voice.

Luke suddenly pull our his dick from Jessie's pussy.

Then he grab Jessie's pink pajama pants with the hole in, gives them to her and says "Wear these, it is so sexy."

"As you wish, horny boy." says Jessie with a very sweet smile.

Jessie put on her pink pajama pants.

"Sexy!" says Luke as he slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck her again.

"Mmmm, do me, Luke!" moans Jessie, all horny.

"Yeah, babe!" moans Luke, being very horny too.

"Fuck, this feels amazing!" moans Jessie in a sexy porn-voice.

"I enjoy it too!" moans Luke.

"Good...fuck me!" moans Jessie.

"Okay!" moans Luke, fucking harder.

"Yes! Soooo sexy!" moans Jessie.

"I agree!" moans Luke.

"Do I look fuckable like this, wearin' my pajama pants?" moans Jessie.

"Jessie, you sure do! Very much so!" moans Luke.

"Thanks!" moans Jessie.

"Fuck...your pussy feels so cozy!" moans Luke. "I wish I could have my dick in it forever!"

"Awwww!" moans Jessie. "That'd be sooo awesome!"

"Holy shit, Jessica! You're a wonderful sexy woman!" moans Luke.

"I'm doin' the best I can!" moans Jessie.

69 minutes later.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Luke as he cum and release a huge load inside Jessie's wonderful erotic pussy.

"Holy crap! You're so good, Luke!" moans Jessie with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Thanks, babe! Will I ever get to fuck you a third time?" says Luke.

"Yeah! You dick is something I could never refuse, so we'll do it many more times when both of us are in heat, my sexy boy." says Jessie.

Luke gives Jessie a kiss, put his pants back on and then leave the room.

"Such a skilled fucker Luke is. I bet that's kinda rare. Not all boys his age can be like that. Most likely I should feel lucky that I'm the woman he love to have sex with and cum in." says Jessie.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
